


In Case

by Compactor



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She rubs her eyes in a attempt to stop crying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case

She wakes up and realizes he's not there on her side to give her good morning kisses or hug her and rest his lips on her neck.

She gets up and go look for him to convince him lie just a little bit. When she can't find him or his stuff, she finally realizes: he left her.

And, she didn't realize yet, but the tears are rolling down her face.

She sits up on the sofa and starts thinking about a why. Why he did this? She never gave a why to. She always tried being a good "girlfriend".

But, they never actually dated. They never held hands in public, they never go out for dinner, they never talked about their families – if he has one – but even so, they dated, isn't it?

She stretches to the telephone – she never was good in keep cell phones, anyway – and dials up his number. If he wasn't happy with this relationship, he didn't needed to stay all this time. She just wanted to know why.

Voicemail. She tries again and, once again, voicemail.

"I tried…" Chloe says throwing the telephone on the armchair, her voice failing.

So, she won't know why, and just God knows how hurts. Actually, it's what most hurts, after all.

When they meet again – and it will happen, even more in this line of work –, she's going to have her why.

She rubs her eyes in a attempt to stop crying.


End file.
